


Potions pranks and spells

by Charliesabsinthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesabsinthe/pseuds/Charliesabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some potions pranks and spells I would create if I lived in the potter universe and worked for the twin in research and development</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions pranks and spells

Brain bleach:

A potion which erases memory. comes in a spelled spray bottle each spray removes 30 seconds of memory up to three sprays before the bottle goes into lock down for 15 minutes to prevent product abuse. will only remove the few moments prior to application. for application spray the potion towards the head any area will do.

reason for use include walking in on naked friends or family in and out of coitus or mention of something which conjures images in ones mind that one would rather forget like Voldemort and Umbridge wearing pink tutus and nothing else while making out near the Hogwarts lake were a very horny squid resides.


End file.
